TE BUSCARE EN CUALQUIER RINCÓN DE LA GALAXIA
by Darcyi
Summary: Lo que había surgido entre Rey y Ben no era algo que se pudiera olvidar de un día, no era un sentimiento del cual pudiera con facilidad. Habían pasado tantos años desde que había visto su rostro, y el paso del tiempo comenzaba a pasarle la factura al Caballero Oscuro, lo que más le aterraba estaba comenzando a pasar… él estaba olvidando el rostro de la única mujer que amaba.


**Resumen:** lo que había surgido entre Rey y Ben no era algo que se pudiera olvidar de un día, no era un sentimiento del cual pudiera con facilidad. Habían pasado tantos años desde que había visto su rostro, y el paso del tiempo comenzaba a pasarle la factura al Caballero Oscuro, lo que más le aterraba estaba comenzando a pasar… él estaba olvidando el rostro de la única mujer que había logrado empatizar con lo que descansaba en las profundidades de su alma y eso… eso le aterraba –Rey… no me arrepiento de haber hecho esto para tenerte a mi lado- le susurró al oído mientras colocaba un mechón detrás de su oreja y contemplaba el rojo carmín en el rostro de ella.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Había decidido que no descansaría hasta poderme encontrar una vez más con ella, luego de ese día nada volvió a ser igual, mi vida se marcaba entre un antes y un después de conocerla, resultaba imposible para mi deshacerme de aquel sentimiento que tarde tanto lograr descifrar. Deje escapar un suspiro pesado mientras sujetaba mis manos con fuerza detrás de mi espalda, me quede contemplando por algunos minutos la vista que me regalaba el puente del Supremacy, observe cada una de las estrellas y resultaba imposible para mí no pensar en lo que podría encontrar más allá de las regiones conocidas, la curiosidad se instauraba en mi cada que tenía momentos a solas, cuando mis pensamientos estaban libres de tener que preparar una táctica de batalla o de pensar en ella. Lo único cierto era que Rey ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos, cerca de seis años habían transcurrido desde los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en aquel planeta, se marchó justo frente a mis narices, fui engañado, una vez más la ira e imprudencia de la que parecía querer presumir nublaron mis sentidos, en aquel momento, debí imaginarme que era una trampa, sin embargo el sentimiento de traición no me permitió ver mi realidad, no dejo que lo pensara por unos minutos más, ese día tome una decisión imprudente y fue así como la perdí para siempre.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero era inútil regresaban a mi mente como pequeños flash back que me recordaban mi error, sin embargo, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello, para darme cuenta en lo que había fallado y aun cuando luchaba para intentar enmendar el daño que provoque en ocasiones parecía imposible, las personas no creían más en mí y ella me había expulsado de su mente, no me permitió acercarme una vez más. Cerré mis ojos intentando recordar su rostro, estaba aterrado hacia unos meses que comenzaba a tener estos problemas, cada vez se me hacía más difícil pensar con claridad, visualizar su bello rostro, sus ojos avellanas que me miraban sin odio, sus cabellos castaños que por lo regular mantenía sujetados y sus labios color cereza que me incitaban a probar el sabor del fruto prohibido, agite mi cabeza intentando que la paz regresara pero a veces resultaba imposible, en ocasiones sentía que mi propia mente me traicionaba, era consiente que todo lo que estaba pasando quizá era resultado de no verla por tanto tiempo, y eso me aterraba, nada me asustaba más que la idea de despertar un día para encontrarme con la realidad de que ni siquiera en mis pensamientos podría contemplar su imagen la simple idea de olvidarla me aterraba.

La oscuridad de aquella habitación era lo único que me hacía compañía en momentos como estos, cuando se hacían presentes todos estos sentimientos que provocaba en mi la mujer que parecía esconderse en alguna parte de la galaxia, la persona que había decidido impedirme atravesar aquella muralla y encontrarla, sabía que la decisión que tome en la sala de trono aquel día le decepciono, tantas noches soñé con ese momento , pensé en las posibilidades así como resultados de haber tomado su mano, de seguirla en el camino que ella tenía planeado para mi… frecuentemente la idea de tomar su mano se hacía presente en mis memorias acompañada de aquellos sueños donde éramos solo ella y yo, aquellos sueños que tenía fugazmente donde Rey era la compañera que había decidido tener para compartir mis días, la escena de una boda, de una vida con ella… una vida donde era feliz.

-Kylo- escuche la voz de uno de los Caballeros Ren.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shawn? - pregunté mientras abría mis ojos y dejaba en libertar mis manos para dejarles caer a los costados de mi cuerpo, decidí permanecer de espalda, no había necesidad alguna para que mis caballeros miraran mi rostro.

-Tengo noticias, encontramos a la chica a las afueras de Naboo, nuestros informantes dicen que al parecer decidió ir sola, la resistencia le ha dejado que continúe con su entrenamiento- dijo mientras hacia una pausa, en su voz denotaba la satisfacción de tener datos que realmente dejaban en evidencia su búsqueda, sin embargo, parecía que aun dudaba, el silencio se prolongó más de lo necesario y yo necesitaba saber más, necesitaba una confirmación de aquello que decía.

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunte con un tono de voz que dejaba en evidencia mi ansia por saber más - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -

-Si me permite señor, siento que es una trampa, ¿No lo cree?, sigo sin entenderlo, ha permanecido oculta por tanto tiempo y sin más ahora aparece hay algo que no me da confianza- dijo finalmente.

-Las trampas son algo esencial para ambos lados- comencé a decirle mientras me daba la media vuelta, justo en ese momento lo vi nuevamente frente a mí al menor de los caballeros hincado aun cuando le daba la espalda, con el casco colocado que a diferencia del mío no modulaba su voz, de inmediato bajo la mirada con dirección al piso y escuchaba atentamente mis palabras- eres el más fiel de mis seguidores, sin embargo sabes por lo que hemos pasado para encontrarla, por ello… un riesgo más para capturarla estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo- finalice mientras observaba con atención los movimientos de aquel caballero, no dijo nada , solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza para después ponerse de pie.

-hare lo acordado entonces señor- dijo finalmente mientras me daba la espalda, el sonido de las botas del joven mientras caminaba con dirección a la puerta era lo único que acompañaba el silencio sepulcrito de aquella habitación, escuché el ruido de la puerta abriéndose para darle paso al joven que alguna vez fue Padawan, le vi cruzar el umbral mientras la puerta cerraba el acceso a mi habitación.

De nuevo me encontré acompañado por la oscuridad y la soledad que aquel cuarto me regalaba, las noticias que aquel caballero había traído para mí no me causaban sentimiento que traspasara la barrera de la esperanza, no era la primera vez que creían encontrarla, la decepción solo se volvió cada vez más dolorosa cuando fracasaban al abordar los planetas donde aseguraban haber visto su presencia, saber que solo eran rumores, que al acudir al lugar donde ella había estado no se encontraba más ahí. Con el paso de los años aprendí a lidiar con el sentimiento de la desilusión, de saber que quizá nunca podría volver a verla a menos que ella quisiera.

Recuerdo que durante una de mis búsquedas encontré un libro pequeño y maltratado por lo que resultaba evidente la antigüedad de aquel objeto, aun en mis memorias se encuentra viva cada una de las imágenes que albergaba en su interior, era una historia que tenía un inicio muy agradable, se trataba de dos personas que pertenecían a bandos distintos y aparentemente se habían enamorado mucho antes de saber que jamás podría estar juntos, él le expresaba de mil y una formas el amor que sentía por ella, mientras la joven buscaba los medios para poder estar con él, tenían momentos de diversión, parecía una historia que tendría el típico final feliz, aunque ahora que lo pienso, si hubiera cerrado ese libro cuando leía esas hojas nunca habría sabido de aquel final, aún recuerdo que continúe ojeando aquello asqueado de lo que mis ojos miraban e incluso un pensamiento tal como _``patético´´_ paso por mi mente, sin embargo mientras continuaba pasando de una hoja a otra aquel escenario donde todo apuntaba a un final feliz… resulto no ser así. Al final de aquella historia termino con que ninguno de los dos pudo estar con el otro porque algo llamado destino tenía preparado para ellos algo diferente a lo que habían planeado, los jóvenes inmaduros habían acordado fingir su muerte sin embargo, uno de ellos había usado un mensajero, alguien que se encargaría de transmitir el mensaje al otro… sin embargo el murió y aquel mensaje jamás llego a su destino, uno de los amantes devastado por la pérdida del otro tomo una decisión, acudió a la capilla donde el cuerpo del otro se encontraba e ingirió la bebida que pondría fin a sus días no sin antes besar los labios de su amada que abriría los ojos al tacto sorprendiéndolo.

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste Jack? - recuerdo que la joven preguntaba a su amante quien comenzaba a sentir como los efectos del tónico que había bebido hacían efecto._

 _\- ¿Julie está viva? - dijo con dificultad mientras sentía como cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo comenzaba a dormirse con el transcurso de los segundo, parecía ser que el joven sabía que su final estaba cerca, pero aun parecía feliz, sabiendo que su amada no había fallecido, cansado finalmente el cayo a su costado._

 _\- No- decía ella entre llantos mientras lo tomaba en brazos al joven que se desvanecía con cada segundo que transcurría._

 _-lo siento – dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de su amada para después despedirse del mundo._

 _-No debiste hacer esto- decía la joven desesperada mientras veía como en un segundo lo había perdido todo, estaba devastada, su corazón parecía haber sido partido en dos y entonces su vista se deslizo hasta la cintura del joven que descansaba sin vida en sus brazos , y la miro… aquella pistola que tanto temía se encontraba en el lugar perfecto, como una broma del destino, era como si supieran lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ella sabía que hacer… entonces tomo aquella pieza de metal entre sus manos y verifico que el cartucho se encontrara cargado, deslizo sus dedos hasta el gatillo mientras miraba por última vez el rostro sin vida del hombre que alguna vez amo con locura – te amo- le susurró al oído para después colocar el arma fría a un costado de su cabeza y finalmente accionar el gatillo poniendo fin a sus días._

-Trágicos amantes- me dije a mi mismo casi en un susurro mientras recordaba aquello.

Quizá Rey y yo no éramos tan diferentes a los chicos de aquella historia, pudiera ser que nuestro destino es nunca estar juntos, sin embargo, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de decirle cuando me ha hecho falta, cuanto he deseado tenerla a mi lado… cuanto me aterra la idea de olvidar su rostro para siempre, creo que es difícil para alguien como ella creer en mí, en un monstruo, un ser que ha causado tanto dolor.

Ella jamás me perdonara por lo que he hecho…

* * *

 **REY POV**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe mientras sentía como las lágrimas salían de manera involuntaria de mis ojos, mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que resultaba doloroso, no sabía que era aquello pero me dolía, solo respirar hacia que sintiera como si algo presionaría mi pecho, la imagen del cuerpo de Ben sin vida incrementaba el dolor que se albergaba en mi interior, me senté en aquella cama como pude y lleve mi mano a mi pecho mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi polera intentando inútilmente arrancar aquella sensación que odiaba, era como si algo quemara mi interior, ardía pero sobre todo dolía, resultaba dolorosa la idea de pensar en que aquel hombre simplemente desapareciera, no recuerdo por cuanto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que finalmente logre volver a mis cabales, no sé si fue por la tranquilidad que me dio aquella vista, dentro de la habitación donde me encontraba justo frete a mí una gran ventana me permitía contemplar el crepúsculo del amanecer, aquellos tonos naranja parecían sutilmente adornar el azul del cielo de aquel planeta, Naboo parecía un sitio cálido y agradable para pasar todo una vida.

-Seria lindo vivir aquí- me dije en voz alta mientras doblaba mis piernas logrando que rozaran mi pecho, acto seguido las rodé con mis manos mientras dejaba descansar la barbilla de mi cara sobre estas y contemplaba la vista intentando que la calma regresara, pero sobre todo que aquel sentimiento devastador desapareciera. Aquello se había sentido tan real, el cuerpo de el sin vida justo delate de mis ojos, yo… no podía hacer nada en el sueño cuando llegaba al sitio su cuerpo ya estaba sin vida, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente sin pedir permiso, y una vez más aquel sentimiento regreso a mi… no podía estar con él, yo lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que pensar en su muerte resultara tan doloroso porque aun en el fondo creí que aun podíamos encontrar bondad en una persona como Kylo Ren.

Después de aquel episodio que había tenido en mi habitación continúe con la tarea que había llegado a ese planeta, prepare mi vestimenta comí algo rápido y tome el sable de luz recién confeccionado, tome la mochila donde se encontraban las pocas cosas que tome para el viaje para después iniciar mi caminata por aquellas montañas verdosas con el único propósito de llegar a aquel lugar donde descansaban los restos de quien hubiera sido el único y verdadero amor del ser más temido en la galaxia, la tumba de la senadora Pádme Amidala. Continúe mi travesía a través de aquella zona que parecía poco habitada, el número de habitantes de aquella región había disminuido después de los sucesos que tuvieron lugar tras el nacimiento de lo que alguna vez fue el imperio, parecía ser por lo que los lugareños me contaron que Darth Vader llego poco después de la muerte de la senadora y devasto hectáreas del país, sin embargo no pudo acabar con él, no pudo terminar con el lugar donde había vivido y crecido la persona que amaba, pocas eras las personas que sabían la verdad sobre aquel hombre, quien había sido y de dónde provenía, sin embargo todos conocían dónde encontrar el lugar que había sido designado para aquella mujer que muchos alegaban había sido el punto de quiebre de Anakin Skywalker, la persona que termino por llevarlo a esa oscuridad donde ahora Ben Solo se encontraba.

-No creo que ella allá sido su perdición- le dije a uno de los habitantes que me indicaba el camino que debía seguir, la sorpresa se posó en sus ojos- fue el miedo de no poder protegerlos a todos lo que lo cegó y finalmente lo llevo a la oscuridad- termine por decir, el anciano parecía satisfecho ante mi respuesta y solo se limitó a sonreír de lado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-una joven sabia tu eres- me dijo – muchos culparon a nuestra princesa por las atrocidades de aquel hombre dejando de lado todo lo que lucho por cuidar a los menos favorecidos, me alegra tanto que aun queden personas como tú- dijo el anciano mientras me indicaba el camino para llegar a mi destino.

-Gracias le dije una vez que termino de explicarme lo que necesitaba.

-Ten cuidado- me dijo antes de dejarme marchar – unos jóvenes con armadura extraña están merodeando los alrededores, seguro buscan a una joven jedi como tú- dijo casi en un susurro tomándome por sorpresa.

\- ¿Como…? - pregunte incrédula.

-Esconde mejor ese sable de luz- me susurro mientras con su mano tomaba la capa que llevaba y escondía el arma- no todos son tan discretos como yo- termino de decir mientras me daba la espalda.

Sabía que probablemente aquellos hombres que describía eran miembros de la primera orden, sin embargo, ellos no sabían que yo me encontraba en ese planeta así que era mejor me diera prisa y saliera cuanto antes, no podría permitirme algo como ser atrapada no cuando la guerra está a punto de acabar. Me colgué la bolsa sobre el hombro y decidí continuar mi camino por la dirección que el viejo aldeano me había indicado, con paso firme y decidida a encontrar lo que estaba buscando me introduje en aquello que parecía una selva, disfrutaba de la vista de aquel lugar, demasiado verde junto acompañado del sonido de los animales me hacían sentir un poco de tranquilidad, a mi paso veía la colorida línea de rosas que parecían bailar al ritmo del viento que se había desencadenado lento y suave como si me incitaran a acercarme y contemplarla por un rato más, después me encontré con un pequeño lecho donde descansaban algunos conejos de distintos colores aquello resultaba tan bello, el sentimiento de querer tomarlos en mi bolso y protegerlos de cualquier daño se instauro en mi pecho, me acerque con cautela mientras sujetaba mi morral con cuidado sacando unas zanahorias pequeñas y dejando que estos las olieran, pronto la manada de pequeños conejos me rodeo y me permitió acariciar aquel pelaje que se sentía tan suave al tacto, _``hermosos´´_ no pude evitar pensar mientras me levantaba lentamente, sabía que no podía perder demasiado tiempo contemplando el alrededor, sabía que quizá podría toparme con alguien de la Primera Orden si daba un paso descuidado, así que decidí apresurar mi andar y finalmente después de caminar por más de medio día llegue al sitio que por tanto tiempo había deseado visitar, justo frente a mis ojos me encontré con una fuente dentro de la cual se encontraba la escultura de la senadora Pádme con un pequeño letrero que decía _``En memoria de la persona más valiente y leal a su pueblo´´_ , me acerque a paso lento y me quede contemplando la escultura por algunos minutos mientras intentaba guardar en la profundidad de mis memorias la imagen que frente a mí se encontraba, deje escapar un suspiro y no pude evitar pensar que seguro había sido muy hermosa en vida, quienes se habían encargado de esculpirla parecía procurar hasta el mínimo detalle de quien algún día fuera la defensora de los menos favorecidos.

- _Aún hay bondad en el_ \- escuche como un susurro provocando que de inmediato me alarmara, tome el sable entres mis manos y volta a todos lados buscando a quien había pronunciado aquellas palabras sin embargo era inútil, no había nadie, me encontraba sola.

-Debo estarme volviendo loca- me dije a mi misma mientras apagaba el sable de luz.

-No estás loca querida- dijo una voz suave nuevamente provocando que cada una de las cerdas de mi cuerpo se alarmaran, lentamente gire mi vista una vez más a la cascada donde descansaba la escultura de la senadora y como arte de la fuerza justo frente a mis ojos se encontraba la persona que había ido a buscar.

-Mara Jade- articule en un susurro, la mujer ya adulta sonrió de lado mientras cruzaba las manos.


End file.
